The invention relates to self-aligning spherical bearings.
A self-aligning spherical bearing typically includes a spherical ball and a concave spherical seat which closely conforms to and envelops the ball. Such bearings are commonly used to accommodate misalignment between two structure members and to transport both dynamic and static loads. Keeping the load-bearing spherical surface lubricated is often difficult. Thus, a frequently used alternative approach is to use a low-friction liner which greatly reduces the rate of wear in service. These liners, however, are susceptible to repeated heavy loading that may cause the material to "pound-out" or flow, thereby becoming thinner in places. This results in an unacceptably loose fit between the ball and the seat, which in turn further aggravates the problem of "pound-out".